Mine
by shilostories
Summary: NatsuXLucy one shot inspired by Mine by Taylor Swift. Lucy meets Natsu Dragneel in a coffee shop and seeing her whole life with the boy and how her life unfolds with him. Rated T just in case


**Hey Guys! I had to take this down for some reasons but I'm back with this one! This was inspired by the song**

**Mine by Taylor Swift So I hope you like it and Enjoy~! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy ran into the coffee shop, trying not to get any more wet than she already was. She looked out the window at the pouring rain and sighed. Lucy loved summer but sometimes it just got on her nerves. She sat down at one of the coffee tables by the window. She watched the rain come down as she waited for her waitress to come to her. At this coffee shop its somewhat like a restaurant. She didn't come here often, but their coffee was good and the service was nice.

"Hey" A guy with a deep voice said. Lucy turned her head from the window to see a guy about her age with pink spiky hair. He had a coffee menu in his hand along with a note pad and a pen. His eyebrow was lifted and he was smirking. Lucy actually found him attractive.

"Hi" Lucy said and she smiled at him. The guy smiled back at her.

"I'm Natsu, I'll be your waiter for today. Anything you want blondie?" He asked getting ready to write in his notepad. Lucy somewhat gave him a glare.

"It's Lucy"

"Wow, Luigi? That's a weird name for a girl." Natsu said to her.

"Its LUCY" Lucy said, which made Natsu chuckle a bit.

"Geese calm down, I'm just playin', anything you want?" He asked her again.

"Ummm, Can I have Hot Chocolate?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and wrote that down. He made a weird face at her.

"Why are you having hot chocolate in the middle of summer?" he asked curious. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and he left to get her her drink.

Natsu came back with her drink and then the two started talking. Natsu told her how he moved here from a small town a couple years ago.

"So why is your hair pink?" Lucy asked him. Natsu shrugged.

"I don't know I was born with it" There wasn't really anyone in the coffee shop so Natsu had free time. He was sitting across from Lucy.

The two of them talked for a while, Lucy was technically there all day. He would go and ask some customers if they were alright or anything but he always would come back to Lucy. He could tell his friends/other waiters were covering for him.

"So your in college?" Natsu asked her. Lucy nodded.

"Magnolia University" Lucy told her. Natsu smiled.

"I go there too, whens your free hour?" He asked eager to know.

"Uh, 2pm" Lucy told her. Natsu's smile got wider.

"That's my free hour too. Maybe we could hang out sometime" Lucy smiled at him and nodded at the request.

"I'd like that" She said. Natsu went up to get another order. Lucy looked back at him, watching him take the old lady's order. She thought he was cute, funny, and he was very attractive. Believe it or not she had already started to fall for this guy, even though they had just met that day. But they had been talking for hours.

But she was scared of falling in love again and then breaking up with him, knowing how her father is. She's already been through _that_ and doesn't want to go though it again. '_Anyway whats the point in love? It never lasts anyway._' Lucy thought to herself

* * *

One month passes by and the two of them are technically dating. Natsu was over at Lucy's house on her couch. The two of them were watching a movie.

"Remember, it was only a month ago when we first met?" Lucy asked him. She tilted her head up so she could face him. Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, The month I met the love of my life" Natsu said looking down at her. Lucy's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" She asked with a shocked expression. Her eyes started tearing up.

"I love you Luce"He whispered to her. He was leaning down to kiss her when the next thing you know Lucy is standing up and pacing back and forth.

"No, No, No, No, i can't, I can't, I can't!" Lucy put her hands on her head.

"Can't what? Luce what's wrong why are you crying?" Natsu asked worried about her. He was standing up and putting his hands on his shoulder, trying to get her to stop pacing.

"Natsu, I love you too It's just my dad" Lucy said too him.

"What about your dad?" Natsu asked. He put his hands on both sides of her face and wiped her falling tears.

"H-He wants me to marry someone that good enough for him and to take over the family company. And I know you don't want to do that, I know you want to have your own family some day and you want to live a normal happy life and-" "Hey, hey, hey. Let me talk to your dad. Okay? What ever her says or what ever he does I'm not breaking up with you for what ever reason he says, okay?" Natsu said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay?" Natsu asked her. Lucy inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down. She nodded. Natsu smiled.

"I love you alright?" And he kissed her, knowing that they will stay together.

When they pulled away Lucy smiled a bit.

"R-Remember our first date? On the beach. You put your arm around me for the first time.

* * *

_"_I do not allow you to date my daughter" Jude Heartfelia said to the young couple sitting before them. Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened.

"I expect her to marry and man that will support the Heartfelia company, not someone who will bring it down to the garbage. I need you to give birth to a baby boy, so he can become the next Heartfelia Heir. I want the best for her, and you sir are not the best. Also You-"

"Now cut the crap old man!" Natsu yelled at Jude.

"Natsu!" Lucy warned but he ignored her.

"First you tell me I would bring the company down, which probably will happen but you won't give me a chance, You say I'm not the best for Lucy, You don't _care_ about Lucy's life or how she wants to live her life, and you go around telling her to marry this guy just to get a new heir? You know how jacked up that sounds? Yeah, I might not be the brightest crayon in the box and yeah I might not bring the company up to your expectations but that doesn't matter! What matter's is how Lucy wants to live her life. Not how _you_ want her to live her life."

"Natsu calm down" Lucy said trying to get him to chill. He was standing up yelling at her father. Jude just sat there looking at him with a surprised expression.

"No, Lucy, I won't calm down. Because this man says he want's the best for you when he doesn't give a second thought on how _you_ feel about this. Not me, not him, you. And he wants to marry you off to some guy who probably doesn't love you as much as I do! This all is just crap!"

"Natsu" Lucy tried again.

"No, Lucy. I actually care about you and want you to have a happy life unlike this guy who all he wants is a new heir. He doesn't care about you, or your life. If he really cared, he would let you pick who you want to marry and how you want to lead your life" And with that, Natsu left, slamming the door on his way out. Lucy and Jude were silent for a couple seconds.

"Lucy..." Jude said quietly. Lucy stayed quiet and made eye contact with him.

"How could you get so involved with a reckless man like that?" Jude asked her, annoyed at Natsu and his daughter. Lucy rolled her eyes ans sat up getting ready to leave.

"Because I love a reckless guy like him that's brave enough to tell you off and say the things I have wanted to tell you for the past ten years" Lucy left with that and met back up with Natsu, Lucky to have a guy like him.

* * *

Natsu took Lucy took Lucy to a lake. They were on a boat in the middle of the day.

"Are you sure they're aren't any sharks?" Lucy asked Natsu concerned about their safety. Natsu rolled his eyes and smiled.

"For the last time Luce, there are no sharks in the middle of a lake." Natsu put his hand in his pocket and plays with the little box in his hands. After a while of talking and eating their meal, Natsu "See's" something.

"Oh Wow, that's a big bird" Natsu said to Lucy.

"What? Where? Lucy turned around, looking for this so called bird when Natsu took the little blue box and opened it, reveling a diamond ring.

"I Don't see a bir-" Lucy froze, seeing a diamond ring and a smirking Natsu.

"Natsu..."

"I got this from saving up on all those coffee cups and hot cocoa. I only did it with that money I got from the coffee shop, since it was the first place I met the love of my life. Now this ring might not be the best one out there, and I might not be the best man out there for you, but I want to try my best to be. To be the man that their wife is proud of to say, "There's my husband, He's all mine" We'll never make your parents mistakes" Lucy giggled at that corny comment.

"If only you'd say yes to me" Natsu said. Lucy nodded and Natsu's face lit up.

"Yes?" He asked. Lucy smiled.

"Yes!" She said, and then tackled him. She gave him a bone crushing hug. And then they fell in the water. But they were still laughing, and Natsu put the ring on Lucy's finger while they swam in the water and then kissed, knowing that they were meant to be with each other.

So the two of them got married. She loved him and He loved her. That's all that mattered, right?

* * *

Lucy put her head on the table and moaned. Bills, Bills, Bills!

"Whats wrong Luce?" Natsu asked coming over to her to see what she was doing. He had just gotten home from work.

"Ugh, Bills, taxes, Its all so stressing!" Lucy said as she looked over at all of the papers with numbers on it. Natsu chuckled.

"Luce, its one o'clock in the morning. Work on it tomorrow, it'll still be there" Natsu said. He went over and started to massage her shoulders.

"Can we just call Erza or Gray to help? " Lucy asked. Natsu frowned.

"I don't think that scary monster and ice freak idiot will be up right now" Natsu told her. Lucy playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"In the morning you big doof! Maybe even Jellal can help too" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just go to bed" Natsu said as he left to their bedroom. Lucy nodded and followed after him. They had only been married for about 3 months now, and had nothing figured out. Natsu had started to work late shifts more often to get paid more.

Lucy got in bed and curled up next to Natsu. It took her a while to fall asleep, but when she did she was happy. She had dreams about when her and Natsu when they dated.

* * *

It was around 2:30am when Lucy was making herself some roman noodles. Lets just say that she always makes roman noodles when she is mad. Natsu is out later than usual. Yeah, she was really mad at him.

She herd the door open and shut and herd footsteps, finally he was home.

"Hey Luce" He said to her. He put down his bag and went over to give her a kiss when she stepped away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked seeing how she was making noodles. Lucy didn't answer him.

"Luce"

"How was your uh, date today with your co worker? What's her name? Lisanna?" Lucy asked finally facing him. Natsu's eyes widened in suspicion.

"Were you spying on me Luce?" Natsu asked her. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No Natsu why in the world would I spy on you? I went down to the coffee shop to get some coffee and say hi to you when I saw you sitting down across from her talking and laughing." Lucy said as she strained the noodles in a strainer. She put the pot in the sink and turned to him.

"I was just having a friendly conversation with her."

"Oh really? Well it didn't seem like that, no she was _flirting_ with you"

"Were just friends Lucy!" Lucy laughed sarcastically.

"Friends? You know how many times we've actually spent time together this month? Three!" Lucy felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm trying to support us and our family!" Natsu yelled to her.

"And how is never spending time with your wife and spending more time with other woman than your wife supporting the family!?" Lucy yelled back.

"Lucy Liste-" "No _you_ listen Natsu. You have left me alone and lonely all the time! I Said It! I'm lonely! I miss my husband and I miss the dates out on the lake and the movie nights! I miss you Natsu!" Lucy shouted at him. He just stood there in shock looking at her.

"But your too busy spending time with other girls and '_supporting_' us? Ha, I doubt it all" Lucy said and then ran out of the house, with tears streaming down her eyes. She was going to go over to Levy's house. Natsu followed her.

* * *

"It's over...It's all over..." Lucy mumbled to herself as she cried while walking to Levy's. She could see them getting a divorce and everything, and she hated to think about that. All she's ever known was to say goodbye.

Lucy felt someone grab her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Luce, Luce" Natsu said in a calming voice, which made Lucy cry even more. He put his hands on the side of her face to get her to calm down.

"I'll never leave you alone"

* * *

Natsu wiped her tears that were streaming down her face. Lucy just kept her eyes closed and decided to listen to what he said

"I'm sorry, ok? I'll spend more time with you. I'll be more like your husband. Do you forgive me?" Natsu asked her. Lucy nodded and he smiled. He kissed her on the lips with a kiss full of emotion.

* * *

The two of them had a wonderful life after that. Lucy gave birth to a baby girl named Nashi and then 3 years later two twins. Layla and Igneel. The whole family always went to the coffee shop, where it all started.

* * *

And then the two of them were there, talking for the very first time, getting to know each other more by the second, and falling for each other a little bit more. Natsu was going back in fourth from talking to Lucy and taking care of other customers as Lucy sat there and drank her coffee

_I Can see it now~_

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Like I said it was inspired by the song Mine by Taylor Swift.

R&R for me:)

Happy Holidays!

-Shiloh


End file.
